


Owned

by OlicitySmoaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Prompt Fic, Season 1, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicitySmoaky/pseuds/OlicitySmoaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Belly Burger again?! My second story starring Big Belly Burger! And this one was from a prompt! It's a sign. Big Belly Burger drabble series, perhaps! </p><p>Summary:</p><p>Tommy and Felicity are friends, but Oliver doesn't know it... until now. A moment in time at their favorite restaurant joint. Circa season 1 timeline. Lightly-canon. Felicity is Oliver's assistant and works with him as the Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperArrowGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/gifts).



> Fic request from SuperArrowGirl! Hope you like it. Was meant to be a drabble but went longer than expected. 
> 
> If you want to request something, I'm taking two types of prompts until the mini-hiatus is over:
> 
> 1) Big Belly Burger series -- It can be in the restaurant or they can just be eating it or whatever. I love the idea of doing a series of drabbles around it.
> 
> 2) Missing scene or post-4X18 prompts and 4x19 specs
> 
> **Note: I still plan to do a post 4x20 story, a post 4x23, but I've decided to participate in the Olicity Fic Bang (will see how it goes) -- that's where I will put my series efforts in. 
> 
> Please, send all requests to my Twitter account @OlicityHappy or find me on Tumblr @olicitysmoaky. Word of wisdom. Twitter is by far the best place to catch me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Get ready to get owned!” Felicity shifted her head back and forth, lips pursed, taunting Tommy Merlyn. They stood across from one another in a face-off at Big Belly Burger’s foosball table.  Status of the pair: _Assistant and best friend to one Oliver Queen--friendship casual, one single, one taken._

“Keep dreamin’, Smoak,” said Tommy, flipping and twisting the handles of the table game with confidence.

Felicity met him aim for aim. She was fast and clever—strategically watching for the ball as she blocked a healthy amount of Tommy’s moves. The score was close, but in the end, with a smooth flick of her wrist, Felicity beat the billionaire playboy. “So owned!”

 “I demand a rematch,” Tommy insisted.

“No way,” said Felicity, chest puffed out with pride. “Forget it. I am champion.”

“Rematch, Smoak. It’s only fair because I’m pretty sure you cheated.”

Felicity laughed at her friend – her secret friend rather. Her boss—partner-in-crime—vigilante-she-believed-in, who happened to be Tommy’s best friend, had no idea that Felicity and Tommy knew each other at all. They’d both decided he would react brutishly and possessively and ruin the fun of their simple friendship. “How exactly do you come to that conclusion?”

“Rematch,” he repeated.

“Forget it.” Felicity did not like the look twinkling in Tommy’s eyes. Before she could react, he darted around the table to chase her, and soon caught her in a tickle, demanding that she give in. She screeched with laughter, finally giggling an, “Okay, okay,” when --

The restaurant door chimed and Oliver walked in. Felicity spotted him first, eyes wide.  “Oliver!” She extracted herself from Tommy’s arms to meet Oliver’s hard eyes.

Oliver stood there for a moment like a bucket of ice water had been thrown in his face. His eyebrows gravitated toward each other as he cocked his head to the side. The clearing of his throat sailed clear across the restaurant before he strode over to them, brows now plunged high on his forehead. “What’s this?” he asked, gesturing his hand between the two of them when he came close.

“Just playin’ foosball, man,” said Tommy with a light chuckle though Felicity could tell he was worried about what Oliver might say or do next due to the nervous foot-shuffling he’d taken up.

“I see,” Oliver replied in a clipped tone.

“I know you don't want to join us,” Tommy continued, his false non-chalance flowing out with better ease.

“I didn’t know you knew each other,” Oliver went on boring his iron stare into his best friend’s eyes.

“Guess you learn something new every day,” quipped Tommy, folding his arms across his chest.

“I guess you do,” Oliver responded, jaw tight. He held Tommy’s gaze for a brief moment before locking on Felicity. His blue eyes were even stormier and more intense than usual. Felicity had no idea why he was reacting like this—well, she did have an idea because there was an obvious reason she and Tommy had kept it from him, and— She stopped herself. Head babbling usually led to slips of the tongue, and right now, she had a feeling she needed to measure her words carefully and release them casually.

“Felicity, can I talk to you for a second?” Oliver asked, his jaw flexing through its tightness. It made her home in on the light stubble that covered it and led down a small portion of his neck. He’d trimmed it recently, so it was just the right amount. She longed to run the tips of her fingers against it, but clipped off that train of thought.

“Oliver, we’re about to start another game,” she said. “We don’t want to lose the table.”

His eyes stayed on her, not bothering to note hardly anyone else was there to take said table, he looped his arm through hers and said, “It’ll only take a second.” He pulled her to the far end of the restaurant where the small hallway leading to the restrooms began.

Felicity rolled her eyes as he let go of her arm. “Oliver, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I just… What are you doing here with Tommy?” he said, his voice vibrating on a low growl. “The guy has a reputation for a reason.”

His face was close, his eyes intense, and he smelled so damn good—like spice and soap and manhood. Her heart flipped as he licked his lips. Why did he have to do that all the time? Why did he have to be so intense and so damn _hot_? “We’re friends, that’s it,” she said firmly, keeping herself together. She breathed in to break out of her haze more surely then lifted her chin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a rematch to partake in.” She strode over to where Tommy stood waiting with a knowing smirk on his face. She turned to see Oliver shooting him a death glare and coming up behind her.

Felicity rubbed her hands together. “All right, let’s get this party started. You ready?”

Tommy shrugged, going around back to his side of the game table. Oliver stood there, just glaring. He really couldn’t be that jealous. Tommy wasn’t that bad. Felicity resisted the urge to go over to Oliver, grab his face and make him look at her hard enough and long enough that he would melt. She’d tried it a few times when he’d come back to the foundry, shaking with rage. She did it because she knew he needed it, and it always worked. But this wasn’t as serious as taking out a villain. This was just Felicity and a platonic friend having fun. Oliver needed to get over this on his own. He could be so irrational and possessive sometimes.

 “So, I thought you had a date with McKenna tonight,” Tommy said as they started the game. “What are you doing here?”

“I do have a date with her, but…” He trailed off. “I’m thinking about canceling. I was going to do some work here and have her meet me later, but— I think I’ll join you guys.”

“You wanna play next?” Felicity asked. Maybe if he played, he’d relax.

But Tommy laughed. “He doesn’t play foosball. Swore it off when we were kids after I annihilated him.”

“You had that machine rigged,” complained Oliver.

“He’s more of a pinball kind of guy,” Tommy declared.

“I can see that,” replied Felicity off Oliver’s still stony look, trying to get him to lighten up. Oliver blinked at her. She sputtered, “Targets and all that. You’re good at that, not that I would _know_ you’re good at that. I mean, I just started working for you and we’re new friends—not old ones like you and Tommy— so I don’t know too much about your personal life or your skills, but I mean you seem like you’d be a good shot, so—” She stopped herself before going on, focusing on the game as heat flushed up her neck. She almost let Tommy get the better of her but with a flick of her wrist she stopped his ball.

“What unlike me?” Tommy asked.

“You seem to be pretty good a shooting something,” Oliver said. Felicity gasped when she spared him a glance. He wasn’t looking at Tommy like she’d expected. He was studying her, searching her face, like he was trying to figure something out.

“Relax, Ollie. We’re just friends.”

At that, Oliver stiffened and looked at Tommy. “I should hope so.” He pulled up a stool and sat at the side of foosball table, arms folded.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.

“Watching.”

Tommy shook his head as they finished the game. Felicity beat him again. “I can’t believe you, Smoak.”

“I am just purely awesome in every way,” replied Felicity. “Thought you’d know that by now.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “So, tell me how you two just happened to meet?”

Tommy filled in, “We met here about a month ago. I saw her dancing around the foosball table, looking like she was aching for a game. Then we started talking and realized who the other was.”

“So you talked about me?” Oliver asked.

“A little at first, then we found out we had other things in common,” Tommy replied.

“Aren’t you dating my ex-girlfriend, Tommy?” asked Oliver.

“Like I told you. We are just friends, relax.”

Oliver brushed his hand down his face then pinched his chin with a small grunt. “Fine. Whatever. I’m going to order some food. You guys hungry?”

“We ate already,” Felicity supplied with regret. She loved sharing meals with him. He usually softened when he ate, opened up a bit.

Oliver frowned. “Oh.”

“But I will take a mint chocolate chip shake,” she said, grinning.

Oliver nodded once, not bothering to ask Tommy if he wanted a shake or dessert, and walked to the counter.

When he was out of earshot, Tommy barked a laugh. “That guy is so gone on you, it’s not even funny.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m so incredibly right.”

Oliver looked back to her from his place in line in a way that made her blush. Even if Tommy was on point, which in a million years she could not fathom he was—well, maybe she couldn’t if Oliver wasn’t staring at her the way he was right now—her favorite brooding vigilante would never admit it. Would he? Her pulse quickened and her chest tingled as images— _Oliver embracing her, cupping her face, kissing her with wild abandon_ —filled her brain.

“Earth to Felicity. Hello!” Tommy waved his hand in front of her. When she snapped out of her reverie, she found him laughing even harder. “You two are pathetic.”

“What are you talking about?” She blushed.

“But you should be careful. I think the guy thinks he owns you or something,” said Tommy.

“He does not. He’s just protective. Like a big--” _Ew. No._ He wasn’t like her big brother. _No_. He was Oliver. Her Oliver. That was it. “Friend.”

Tommy pressed his lips together then nodded once. “Yep, I so own this one,” he quipped then headed to an open booth. “You comin’?”

She sighed and followed Tommy as she saw Oliver finishing up his order.

When Oliver joined them at the table, he slid in next to Felicity. “So, just friends?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy just laughed. “You two are completely hopeless.”

Oliver frowned looking between Tommy and Felicity. Felicity shrugged, willing the heat in her neck to stop its damn assault on her skin. “Ignore him, and let’s eat,” she said as the waitress appeared with Oliver’s order.

Oliver gave Felicity her mint-chip chocolate shake and waited for her to take her first sip before taking a bite of his food. “Good?”

She nodded. “Thanks.”

He grinned. Now that Oliver knew about her friendship with Tommy, she felt better. She hated keeping secrets from him. He was after all one of the most important people in her life, and she wouldn’t know what she’d do if she’d lost him. And maybe Tommy was right, but not in the way he was implying. She and Oliver did belong to each other, but in a different way. They were becoming a team, each other’s confidants, and support. They were becoming Oliver and Felicity, whatever that meant. She reached over and plucked a fry out of Oliver’s basket. She expected him to protest or tease her, but he only grinned wider and pushed the basket closer to her. They stared at each other for she didn’t know how long, but when she looked up, she noticed Tommy had gone. “Where’d he go?”

“Who?” asked Oliver, still looking at her.

“Tommy,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Don’t know,” he said, his voice nearly as soft as hers.

“And don’t care?” She laughed, unable to look away.

“And don’t care,” he confirmed.

“Right,” she said, laughing, her hand reaching for a fry. His fingers twitched as her forefinger and thumb hovered over them to grab a particularly crunchy one.

“Right.”

He looked down then cleared his throat. “You know I’m okay with you being friends with Tommy. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.”

They finished eating in harmony then talked softly until the Big Belly Burger lights went dim. Then he walked her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed and cherished.


End file.
